I Will Survive
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A normal average teen girl is trying to survive torture, from her parents and becoming a monster. She get's kidnapped along with April and does some things. if you want, you just have to read RafxOC(Kira), Leox?, MikeyxOC(Belongs to my gf NikkitaTheAnimeFan), DonniexOC(belongs to my sis RaisingHeartexelion) (my sister RaisingHeartExelion came up with the title thank u sis )


Me: Howdy! Here's a new story~ a TMNT 2012 cartoon version~ I love this series~ I hope you enjoy this ^^ I did drew Kira but with Mikey(sibling way though) It's short yes, but don't worry next chapter well be longer then this ^^ Enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own Kira, and her evil adoptive parents! other OC's belong to me but may also belong to my gf or my close friends that are like sister's to me.

...

 **I Will Survive**

Chapter One: Kidnapped

…

"Kira! Get up off you're lazy ass and head for school! Don't make me get you up!"

A woman shouted up the stairs, she has short brown hair not really that healthy it was starting to have gray hairs. Her eyes are brown as well, she was getting frustrated and was about to walk up stairs when a young teen girl rush down stairs long blue hair flowing behind her outside the front door.

That teen girl you see running down the sidewalk? That's me; Kira Hart. I'm just a normal average girl, average height, weight, looks you name it. I don't really care to find a boyfriend, why bother? They would only use me, hurt me mentally and physically. Truthfully I get enough of that at home, you got it , my own parents abuse me but they aren't my real parents though. You see my parents died in a mysterious explosion at their work and only reason these people took me in so they can get money for taking care of me.

Oh gotta go now, enjoy my life before I became what I am today...a monster.

 **Kira's POV**

Ah, only time I can get out of the cruddy place called 'home' was when I go to school, they have to let me go to school or they don't get money. I stop at the entrance of my school, sighing happily I'm free...for now.

"Hey Kira! Over here!" I look over and see my best friend April O'Neil, I smiled and walk over to her we high five each other.

"Sorry for the wait Ap, I kind of slept in." I chuckled sheepishly, I know I lied to my best friend but I don't want her to find out and get involved in it.

"As always, it's okay. Hey um about later..." She look down rubbing her head nervously.

"What is it Ap? Did something come up and you can't go to the park with me?" I was worried something happened to her father, cause she told me once her father was missing which only I knew of at the time.

"No, it's just...I'm kind of being taught how to fight so I can be able to defend myself just in case, ya know New York and all that." I nodded understanding.

"Sure, that's fine. Maybe I can join you? I think I need some pointers how to defend myself too."

"No!" I blink when she shouted out no, it surprised me "I-I mean, it's a secret thing. The master who is teaching me is...very secretive." She informed me with a slight nervousness, I wanted to force her to tell me by asking her questions then it'll make her tell me in the end but something told me not to do it.

"It's chill, no worries Ap. If you don't want or can't tell me I'll understand, anyways...class?" Right when I said that the bell warning the students to get to class.

"Yeah, see ya at lunch!" I wave bye to my best friend watching her go to her own class.

I walk to my class, the lovely Math, oh how I love it~ Note the sarcasm, I don't mind Math but it's slightly boring. There was one student in my class that hated it with a passion, I never got her name or what she look like cause she doesn't like to be noticed or be seen but I heard she was a really hyper girl that always causes mischief, I wish to meet her some day.

 **~~~Skip School~~~**

I was walking home from school with April, we walk half way before she has to split but this day she's going all the way with me.

"Hey Ap, can I ask a silly question?" I spoke up while we both were walking side to side.

"I don't know...CAN you?" I roll my eyes and playfully punch her arm.

"Har Hardy Har, can I ask you a question?" I ask her with my eyebrow raised up challenging her, she just burst out laughing while patting my shoulder.

"Ok, ok. Ask away BunBun." I huff when she used that dreaded nickname she came up with cause I have this thing of adorable bunnies.

"Again with that nickname? It's dreadful girl, come up with something better, like um...Usagi! It actually means bunny of the moon in Japanese." I informed her being a smarty to her.

"Then what would be the fun in that?"

"Whatever ya say Ap, anyways what I wanted to ask you is...why is Casey Jones hanging around you when I'm not? It seems you two are getting...very close, if you know what I mean." I said with a wink wiggling my pinkie making her face flush red.

"I-it's not what you think Kira! H-he's my partner in training with the um M-Master, so we have to meet and t-talk about stuff."

I laugh wrap my arm around her shoulders grinning ear to ear.

"Relax Red, no need to explode from that red face you have~." I teasingly said poking fun at her.

"Kira! You're so embarrassing sometimes." we both stop when we saw the thing turn to stop so we waited.

"Hey, you gotta love me right, right?"

I snickered when she roll her eyes and cross her arms pouting slightly, the sign turn so we can walk across the street now we were about to take one step forward when hands that had black gloves covered both of our mouths, wait...was that Chloroform? Ah crud, me and April are being kidnapped! Just great, before I blacked out, I saw April was struggling against her captor but the chloroform won then I knew nothing else, but one thing for sure, when I wake up the person who kidnapped me and my best friend is getting a swift kick in the nuts!

...

Me: You like it, hate it meh? I don't mind, but if you don't like it don't waste my time with reviews that is just going to sound stupid if u try to put me down saying I have bad grammar ect. I know I do, i try to get better at it but my mind can't comprehend some stuff sometimes. If anyone would like to beta this story that would be nice ^^ But you have to be patent with me, it takes me time to come up with idea's ect. Right now I'm still getting over being sick. So please have a wonderful blessed day/night :3 Ciao~


End file.
